motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Onward
Onward is an upcoming 2020 American computer-animated urban fantasy film produced by Pixar Animation Studios for Walt Disney Pictures. The film is directed by Dan Scanlon, produced by Kori Rae from a screenplay written by Scanlon, Jason Headley and Keith Bunin, and stars the main voices of Tom Holland, Chris Pratt, Julia Louis-Dreyfus, Octavia Spencer, Ali Wong, Lena Waithe and Mel Rodriguez. It is scheduled to be released on March 6, 2020. Premise Set in a fantastical world, where the populace once had magic, two teenage elf brothers, Ian and Barley Lightfoot, receive a wizard's staff as a prearranged gift from their father, who died before Ian was born and when Barley was too young to remember him. The staff came with a spell that will bring him back for only 24 hours, so his sons can meet him. Prompted by Barley, Ian uses the spell, only to end up with just his father's legs. This causes the brothers to go on a quest for a way to bring back the rest of their father before the time is up. Voice cast * Tom Holland as Ian Lightfoot, a teenaged elf who is Barley's brother and Laurel's son. * Chris Pratt as Barley Lightfoot, Ian's brother and Laurel's son who longs for a magical quest. * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Laurel Lightfoot, the widowed mother of Ian and Barley. * Octavia Spencer as Corey, a manticore and restaurant owner who Ian and Barley go to for help on their quest. * Ali Wong as Gore, a faun cop * Lena Waithe as Specter, a cyclops cop * Mel Rodriguez as Colt Bronco, a centaur cop. * John Ratzenberger as TBA Production Development In July 2017, Pixar announced a "suburban fantasy world" film at the D23 Expo, with Scanlon directing and Rae producing.3 The film's inspired by Scanlon's father's death when Scanlon and his brother were younger, and their relationship. He decided to write the story after hearing an audio clip of his father.11 On December 12, 2018, the title was revealed.12 In 2019, Jason Headley and Keith Bunin were hired to rewrite the screenplay. Casting On December 12, 2018, Holland, Chris Pratt, Julia Louis-Dreyfus and Octavia Spencer were announced as starring in the film.13 While having recorded most of their lines separately, Holland and Pratt did some of their recording sessions together since, according to Scanlon, "they've worked together before and hung out together".14 On December 17, 2019, Ali Wong, Lena Waithe and Mel Rodriguez joined the cast of the film. Music On April 16, 2019, Mychael and Jeff Danna, who previously composed the score for Pixar's The Good Dinosaur, were revealed to be composing the film's score. Release Onward is scheduled to be released on March 6, 2020 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Marketing On May 29, 2019, two stills from the film, featuring Barley, Ian and their mother, were revealed. The following day, the film's teaser poster was released, and the teaser trailer debuted during ABC's broadcast of the 2019 NBA Finals. The trailer was also shown with Toy Story 4 and Spider-Man: Far From Home. An official trailer was released on October 10, 2019. Another trailer was released on December 17, 2019. Category:2020s films Category:2020 films Category:Comedy films Category:Fantasy films Category:American films Category:Pixar Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Productions films Category:Films Category:English-language films